Jack Wolf
by Skyrimthief235
Summary: Jack Blade has been running from the Dark Brotherhood for 300 years, ever since he killed an assassin contracted to kill him. What will happen after they make an offer he can't refuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Fredas, 19 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 11:00pm**

I couldn't believe this was happening.

After over 300 years of killing assassins and avoiding the Dark Brotherhood, I was stupid enough to accept a pint of mead from a stranger. They had caught me off-guard and the Nord who gave me the drink was very beautiful, with shoulder-length blonde hair and icy blue eyes, it's no wonder I was able to be tricked. Unfortunately, the pint had been drugged with a sleeping potion. Luckily, I'm able to wake himself up at any moment no matter how strong a drug is, one of the advantages of being a werewolf is being resistant to most poisons.

I groggily awoke to being dragged by my ponytail by a giant of a Nord. Long white hair, wolfish features and a permanently pissed off look was all I could see of my kidnapper before he noticed I was awake and tried to knock me out with a kick to my face. All it did was piss_ me _off and make me wonder who he was. Even though it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was by the red and black of his armor, which I could see through blurry eyes.

"Who're you?" I tried to ask although it sounded more like "Whr glue" because of the kick, which had landed on my nose.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, tidbit," was the response before I felt him kick me in the side of the head and the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Fredas, 19 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 11:30pm**

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried to stretch, but found myself unable to. It took me a few seconds before I realized that I was in a container and by the shape of it, it was a coffin. It was kind of strange that they put me in a coffin, and that I actually fit in it, even though I was a Bosmer I was fairly tall. Almost chin level with a average-sized Altmer. I tried to change into my Beast Form but the space was too small. So I contented my self with using one of the few spells I knew, Flames.

In seconds, the coffin was ashes around me and when I stood up I heard a little girls voice, with a slight Breton accent, behind me say "Hey! That was one of my favorite coffins!" I tried to turn around but before I could, I felt pain in the back of my head and the darkness once again consumed me.

* * *

**Loredas, 20 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 12:30am**

"Sleep well?" I heard a voice purr, it sounded feminine although I couldn't be certain since I still had my eyes closed and my head was throbbing with pain, whether from the multiple hits on the head or the drug I had no idea.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled as I stood up shakily, finally opening my eyes and observing my surroundings.

I was in an apparently abandoned shack with bloodstained walls, three tied up, hooded people, prisoners by the look of it, and three others. Two were obviously Dark Brotherhood assassins, the Nord woman who drugged me was sitting on top of a bookcase, clearly the leader, and the large, pissed off looking Nord who had kicked me. And strangely a little Breton girl, I was about to ask if she had been kidnapped by the assassins until she smiled and I could see her fangs.

A vampire, oh gods, not another one. The last one I had encountered was an assassin named Vincent Valtieri, and he had died with my axe in his head after I figured out who, and what he was. The kill was very memorable, considering he'd been my first and the reason the Brotherhood was chasing me, apparently he was important.

"Oh ho ho ho, so this is the legendary Jack Blades? The Wood Elf killer of assassins? The one elf who has evaded the Dark Brotherhood for nearly three hundred years?" The Nord woman said.

I'm a Bosmer so I live far longer than humans, and with my werewolf blood I age about 1/10th the normal rate. Meaning for every ten years that pass, I only age one. and it'd been a long time since my first kill, Vincent. Ever since then I'd been moving from province to province, evading assassins, killing when necessary, the number of dead assassins eventually going so high I couldn't count.

I snorted "Legendary? Yeah I'm legendary almost as soon as that one -pointing to the large Nord- isn't a werewolf and that one -pointing to the girl- isn't a vampire." I almost laughed at the expressions on the Nord's faces, especially the one who had kicked me.

"How do you know what I am, hamhock?" the Nord growled.

"I can smell the wolf in your blood, it's not that hard considering that you practically reek of it," I growled back, and at his expression I laughed.

He took a step forward to smack me for the comment, but stopped and sniffed toward me "Your one too" he murmured his eyes widening before going back to stone cold and uncaring "You been spending time with the Companions, have you?" I shook my head "Then how did you get your werewolf blood?" I shook my head again.

"That's a story for another time. That is, if there is another time." I replied

"I love this pointless banter, I really do," the little vampire said sarcastically. "But can we get back to the reason we had to drag his ass here and ruin one of my coffins in the first place," she said with glaring at me.

I smirked but it was soon gone with the woman's next words "You stole a contract from us, Grelod the Kind, do you remember? Oh yes, by that expression on your face you do. Don't worry I'm not criticizing, it was a good kill. I loved the part where you put her head on a stake and left it above the doorway, much like dear Vincent. Babette here was an old friend of his, just so you know, and she didn't take his death that well."

At that the vampire hissed and she looked like she wanted to play jump rope with my innards. "But still it was our contract so you must repay the kill," the Nord continued.

"As you've surely noticed the three...guests we have here today behind you, I bet you can guess what we want," she said grinning.

My eyes never left hers as I took an axe from my belt, and threw it behind me. I heard a quickly cut off scream of pain from the middle prisoner.

Her eyes widened slightly at the throw, but quickly regained the entertained, bored look she had on before. "Nice job, you even decapitated her. Just like Old Grelod," she said smiling as she swung down from her perch.

"Your free to go," she said "But lets take this to the next level, shall we? I'd like to make you an offer, an offer to join the Family you've been running from for nearly 300 years."

I nearly fainted, never since I killed my first assassin in Valenwood did I think I would ever be asked this, to join the Dark Brotherhood. Which was actually entertaining since after the Vincent incident, they'd tried to recruit me but before the man could finish saying "You sleep rather soundly-" his head was rolling on the floor, I'd panicked and attacked. After that more assassins came, I think he might have been important too.

"Y-y-yes," I stammered barely keeping myself standing. Even though they had basically stolen my life from me ever since that pompous ass, Anorthor Daevenin, did the Black Sacrament and tried to kill me because I was a threat to his political career (I'd repaid his kindness by delivering his head to his wife), I really admired the Brotherhood.

"Good, well since we're going to be a Family, we should introduce ourselves. We know you, of course, but you don't know us. I'm Astrid, leader of the Sanctuary, this -indicating the werewolf- is Arnbjorn, my husband, and this -indicating the vampire-, as I mentioned earlier, is Babette." Babette smiled sweetly at me, showing off her fangs, and giving me the creeps. I had a small phobia of vampires because of Vincent.

I nodded at them and after she told me where the Sanctuary was I left, wanting to get out and away from the vampire, eager to start my new life as an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, family broke my laptop and blah blah blah. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Loredas, 20 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 12:40am**

I stumbled out of the shack, trying to believe what had just happened.I decided to head for Falkreath and meet up with my contact that would lead me to the Sanctuary. Although...I could smell some undead, probably vampires, inside of a cave...I hadn't had vampire in awhile..I wandered over to the edge of the cave and noticed a skeleton with two holes in the neck, definitely vampires. I cracked my knuckles and thought I'd go ahead and say hello..

* * *

**Morndas, 22 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 10:00pm**

I managed to drag myself all the way to Falkreath, near the Sanctuary, so I could meet with the Redguard Astrid said she'd send to show me the way to my new home. First thing I noticed there was that everything in the town was related to death. The Alchemy shop, Inn, and local farms were named after death-related topics: Grave Concoctions, Corpselight Farm, and Graveman's Inn.

As I walked nearer and nearer to the Inn, I could hear people cheering and laughing. I was curious about what could they celebrate so happily about in this gloomy town.

I got my answer as I walked in and I saw a Redguard wearing some weird red clothes, dancing and singing on the tables. I was confused because Astrid said that my contact was a rather quiet, if not sarcastic, Redguard named Nazir. After checking the entire inn, avoiding the drunken patrons dancing and cheering, it turned out that the dancing Redguard was the only one there. I was wondering why he was in such a good mood when he passed out, fell off the table and a bottle of mead rolled away from him. Well, that explained it.

I picked him up and set him in a chair and rented a room for the night. I then dragged him into the room, making sure he was tucked in and asleep. I had to calm down the patrons who thought I had ruined their party and distracted them by getting a High Elf Priest of Arkay to show them tricks with Conjuration before leaving to hunt some traders.

* * *

**Morndas, 23 Rain's Hand, 201 4E 12:30am**

When I got back, Nazir was awake. We ordered some breakfast and sat down at a table near the door.

"So, is it me or do I smell wet dog?" He mumbled over some eggs, scowling at the taste of them. I coughed nervously, I wasn't sure what he knew of me, although Astrid had made me sound like a legend among assassins in the shack.

"Well, this place isn't as clean as it probably should be," I said, cringing away from the glare the barkeeper sent me, obviously hearing my comment. Nazir chuckled, got up and paid for the meal and started to head out. I scrambled behind him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"So, you're the legendary Jack Blade, although I heard a few Family members call you 'Jack of Blades,' because of your decapitations," Nazir said as we walked out of Falkreath and were out of earshot of the local guards.

"Well, I never knew any of that. I just kill to survive, and trust me, if any of you try to come after me, your head will be next," I warned.

"Hey, hey, hey, I won't try anything. We've lost too many Family members because of you, your actually one of the few people I fear," He admitted as we pushed past some bushes onto a beaten down path, it led to a small clearing with a black pool.

Curious, I leaned down and stared at the water, I heard Nazir chuckle to himself and whisper something, but I ignored him and kept staring at the water. I noticed something strange about the water (other than the fact that it was black) and the air smelt of wet horse, which was strongest near the water. I kept staring when it started frothing and bubbling and then a horse crashed through the water and almost trampled me as I scrambled to get out of its way.

Wondering what the hell had just happened and looking at the horse as it dried almost immediately, my blood ran cold. This...this was no ordinary horse.

It was dark black, with a saddle and the Dark Brotherhood symbol, a black handprint, on its side and when it turned to look at me I swear it was glaring. It had red eyes and a look of intelligence in them. This was one thing I had read about but never seen, a Daedric horse.

Nazir was doubled over laughing at me almost getting trampled. I glared at him, "What the hell, Nazir! Did you summon him?"

Nazir managed to calm himself down and walked over to the horse, pulled out an apple and fed it to the steed. "Oh calm yourself, Jack, Shadowmere wouldn't do anyone harm...well, unless me or Astrid commanded him to," He said, still grinning.

I continued to glare at him, but I walked over to Shadowmere and snatched an apple from Nazir and fed it to Shadowmere, petting his neck and he turned his head to look at me and gave me a look (I swear) that said 'Mind getting out of my way next time?'. I chuckled and walked over to Nazir, who had moved next to the Black Door, and he gestured toward it.

"Go ahead, you know what to do. I'm sure Astrid told you the password," He said.

I looked at the door and in a raspy, creepy voice that made the hair on the back of my neck rise, it said "What..is the music..of life?"

"Innocence, my brother," I replied.

"Welcome...home.."


End file.
